Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Missing Episodes
Update 4/23/2015: Lucky I'm in a good mood tonight. Here you go. :) (Here's one found episode. Only seven left!) -CreepyMinerLance When Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie was released to Hulu in 2014 by Lionsgate, seventeen episodes were missing, thirteen being part of the "Mumfie's Quest" arc aired back in 1994 in the UK on ITV and in 1995 in America on Fox Kids which later became a movie, and four episodes animated by D'Ocon Animation Studios. Only one missing episode, uploaded before Hulu's release of the series, has been found in English, and only six missing episodes were released in English to VHS. By April of 2014, all of the missing episodes, save for the last two which were combined instead in that dub, were uploaded in Norwegian to YouTube by the user Seriemorder. Earlier in the same month, a NicoNico Douga user uploaded a Japanese version of the first episode, which was later reposted to YouTube by ScarecrowellaSweetie, who then uploaded two more Japanese episodes. After Lionsgate went after some of her videos, they are now lost. The only traces of them are recordings of some cut scenes in a five-part video series called "Mumfie Songs". The "Mumfie's Quest" arc episodes All of these episodes were released as a movie of the same name. The original versions of the episodes contain additional scenes and songs cut out in the movie. The Norwegian dub combined the last two episodes due to how frightening they were (especially the scene at the end of the twelfth episode), and as of August 2014, can't be found unedited anywhere, except on out-of-print VHS tapes in released in Japan. The first seven episodes in their original language, English, can be found on two VHS tapes in the UK, entitled "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Part 1: The Beginning of Things" and "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Part 2: The Queen of Night". The scenes cut from the movie versions of the episodes are noted next to their names. On November 9, 2014, Britt Allcroft said she will post these scenes on the official Mumfie Facebook in the next few months, because Lionsgate has no control over how the show is distributed. * The Beginning of Things: The Mumfie Wikia entry on the episode, written by a person who lives in the UK and owns the VHS tape, describes the deleted scene as follows: "The two pigs run over and attack Pinkey. Scarecrow stops them and tells them "Now, let's see YOU fly down!", but the pigs are too weak and Scarecrow releases them before they run off, telling them how important wings are". ** A Whale of Discovery: This contains three deleted scenes-one where Mumfie plays in puddles, a longer introduction scene for Whale, and a scene where Mumfie has trouble sleeping in a hammock. ** Pinkey's Mysterious Island: This episode has three sequences which were shortened in the movie-the walking through the forest scene had a part where Mumfie tells Scarecrow that Pinkey was right that her forest was dangerous. He then gets scared by a noise he heard and whistles "The Beginning of Things" to help himself stay calm, an additional verse of "Gotta Dance, Gotta Whistle, Gotta Sing" (which can be found on CD) was sung (according to Britt Allcroft, this is another plot hole because Scarecrow says something that Mumfie ignores before the second verse begins), and there is a longer sequence where Mumfie is sucked into a tree. ** Definitely Danger: The episode begins with a scene where Scarecrow and Pinkey feel sad because they have no clue where Mumfie is. Pinkey uses her nose to try and find Mumfie and finds a piece of his jacket caught in a door. There's also a cut creating a plot-hole that is two seconds long as to why Mumfie sneezed and broke the formula for the Queen's Jewel-he waved the feather duster he was given in front of his face. ** The Queen Of Night: Similar to the above cut, there is a four-second long cut of The Secretary of Night holding a feather up to the wind as the Black Cat watches (but unlike that cut, it wasn't a plot hole). There is also a longer view of the palace garden, where we cut to Mumfie throwing tissues. Later on, we cut to a scene where Mumfie sees Scarecrow and Pinkey with the Queen's umbrella and Bristle tells him to pay attention. ** Bottom Of The Ocean Blues: There is a sequence where Mumfie and Scarecrow are flying with the umbrella. Scarecrow says that the view from the umbrella is amazing. Mumfie then claims he feels sick, beginning the song Free As Air. There is also another scene where Mumfie and his friends see a pirate attack and Mrs. Admiral comments on it, causing the others to be worried. ** Sea of Surprises: There is a longer version of Ocean of Sleep in this episode where Mumfie and Scarecrow's "ship" (their bed) flies through the night sky and they see constellations of their friends such as Napoleon Jones and Pinkey and her mother, as well as a scene where Pinkey cheers on Whale in a race against the pirates. ** Sparks In The Dark: The movie cuts out the scene where Mumfie and Scarecrow trip on the rocks in the cave, which creates a plot hole as to how they get missing. Also, anytime jam jars are mentioned get cut, creating yet another plot hole in the post-movie episode "A Fishy Tale". ** Eel Appeal: The first cut is when Mumfie and Scarecrow are asked who they are by Mr. Admiral, who then explains his job. There is also a longer introduction to Eel's song, Whale having a flashback to the events of "A Whale of Discovery" and Eel having her own flashback about how the pirates stuffed her in jam jars.. ** Friendship is a Circle: The titular song and the scene before it got cut, despite being one of the most popular ones. ** The Chase Is On: The titular song had the stanza with "We're out of breath" cut out. ** Foe or Friend?: The first cut scene involves the Secretary telling Bristle, who is reading rules, that he needs his help getting the Queen's jewel. The second scene is a longer sequence in the dewey meadow featuring the song "The Meadows of Your Mind". The third cut scene is a longer version of the holding cell scene that involves Bristle telling Mumfie to stop whistling as he has a ticked off look on his face. The second scene is the only cut scene to be available in English on DVD. The creator of the show denies the existence of the third scene, claiming the copy she got did not have the scene. It is likely that someone else probably watched the episode or that the third scene was cut for being "too scary". ** A Treasure Beyond Price: There was a longer sequence on the stairs at the beginning of the episode, where the characters discuss the Secretary of Night's plans. The missing D'Ocon episodes According to the Mumfie Facebook page, these episodes have been withdrawn from distribution "for not meeting quality standards". As of November 10, 2014, these episodes have been deleted from YouTube. All that remains are two screenshots from the episode on an unrelated wikia from the same sequence in the episode, and a tumblr screenshot of "The Music Of Spring". * Aiming For The Moon: The Lighthouse Keeper has been told by an underwater scientist that he can turn his lighthouse into a rocket. * The Music Of Spring: A deer whose music brings spring to the woods looses her magical flute. * Lighter Than Air: Bristle discovers a potion he thinks makes foods healthy, but it turns out to be a levitating potion. * Flying Fever: The Admirals come over to Mumfie's house to play golf, but little do they know how dangerous it will be to Napoleon and Fifi. Photos of the cut scenes Scarecrow yelling at pigs.png|The cut scene of "The Beginning of Things". Screen shot 2014-10-19 at 7.48.54 AM.png|The first cut scene of "A Whale of Discovery". Screen shot 2014-10-19 at 7.57.34 AM.png|The second cut scene of "A Whale of Discovery". Screen shot 2014-10-19 at 7.49.40 AM.png|The third cut scene of "A Whale of Discovery". Screen shot 2014-10-19 at 7.50.25 AM.png|The first cut scene of "Pinkey's Mysterious Island". Screen shot 2014-10-19 at 7.51.02 AM.png|The second cut scene of "Pinkey's Mysterious Island". Scarecrow and Pinkey looking at the piece of Mumfie's jacket.png|The first cut scene of "Definitely Danger". Mumfie appears to be in pain.png|The second cut scene of "Definitely Danger". The Secretary's feather.png|The first cut scene of "The Queen of Night". Mumfie and his napkin.png|The second cut scene of "The Queen of Night". Scarecrow holding onto the umbrella.png|An image from the cut song "Free As Air", from "Bottom of the Ocean Blues". Mumfie angry at Davy Jones' evil deeds.png|The second cut scene of "Bottom Of The Ocean Blues". Pinkey telling Whale to chase the pirates.png|The first cut scene of "Sea of Surprises". Ocean of Sleep cut part.png|The second cut scene of "Sea of Surprises". Scarecrow gasping at Mumfie.png|The first cut scene of "Sparks in the Dark". Angry Eel.png|The second cut scene of "Sparks In The Dark". Mumfie and Bristle in the holding cell.png|The third cut scene of "Foe or Friend?", which was cut from the Norwegian dub and was rumored to be cut from the current copy Britt Allcroft Productions has of the TV version for being "too scary". Mumfie thinking about Eel in a jam jar.png|A call-back to the second cut scene of "Sparks In The Dark" and the second cut scene of "Eel Appeal" in the post-movie episode "A Fishy Tale". Photos of the missing D'Ocon Episodes Scarecrow crossing his fingers.jpg|Screenshot 1 of "Aiming For The Moon". Scarecrow covering his ears.jpg|Screenshot 2 of "Aiming For The Moon". The scientist from Aiming For The Moon.png|Screenshot 3 of "Aiming For The Moon". The deer from The Music of Spring.png|Screenshot 1 of "The Music of Spring". Scarecrow playing a pipe flute.jpg|Screenshot 2 of "The Music Of Spring". A screenshot of Mumfie from Lighter Than Air.png|Screenshot 1 of "Lighter Than Air". The admirals in their golf outfits from Flying Fever.png|Screenshot 1 of "Flying Fever". All missing scenes found so far Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Britt Allcroft Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost UK Category:Lost Fox Category:Lost Fox Kids Category:Lost ITV Category:Lost American Media